Mine
by huntzbergered
Summary: What would happen if Logan's proposal in "Unto the Breach" went differently..
1. Chapter 1

**_Rory POV_**

It's the night before I graduate from Yale and everyone at the party is buzzing. I overhear someone from the DAR complimenting mom on how young she looks obviously ignorant to the true reason why she looks so young and laugh to my self as I suffer through a dull conversation with other DAR members. When I hear the voice of the one person who never fails to have impeccable timing

"Excuse me ladies. I was wondering if I could steal my girlfriend for a minute. Some urgent business"

"You really are my knight in shining armor" I say to him as I gratefully allow him to pull me away

"I saw you dying, I actually do have urgent business"

"What's up?" I jokingly retort

"You look beautiful" he says while leaning down to kiss me both of us smiling all the while

I see my dad walking towards us as we separate and we all talk and laugh until my grandparents pull everyone's attention. They start singing, horribly off key but i have heard worse doing concert reviews for the Daily News. I look at Logan and see him smiling from ear to ear and chuckling at my grandparents' attempt at singing. After I go up and thank them. However things got slightly weird after I finished my mini speech. I see Logan turn to Dad and ask him to wait before he calls Gigi's babysitter _'What is he up to?'_.

"If I could I'd also like to say a few words about my girlfriend of the past three years." he turns towards me and see the look of joy and pure happiness expressed on his face, one I have grown quite accustomed to these past years "You amaze me Rory Gilmore, everyday. Everything that you do, everything that you are" He turns back towards the audience. "This past year i realized that I don't know much more than I though I knew". I look at him in confusion "If that makes sense" he adds laughing as if he was reading my mind. He looks back to the crowd "I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous. I didn't think i would be". This sparked my interest because I have seen many emotions and feelings on Logan's face but nervous was very rarely one of them.

He turns back towards me "What I'm trying to say is…that I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you"

I blush as hear the awes of the crowd and as their gazes on us become suddenly more obvious.

"And I want to be with you. Forever"

' _Did he just say forever?' My have things have changed since my grandparents' vow renewal_

I suddenly hold my breath as I see him reach into his pocket and pull out a blue velvet box. I feel my heart rate suddenly race as I see him twirl it around as if he was looking for the latch and open it to reveal a ring. A beautiful and amazing diamond ring.

 _'_ _Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_

"Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"

 _'_ _He just did it'_

I begin to stutter as I try to find words

"Umm… wow"

"Wow…I…Umm"

"Is there a yes in-between those wows?" he asks as I finally look back to him and meet his eyes finally seeing the nerves set on his face.

"I'm just… surprised. Umm… umm.. will come talk to me outside?" I say as I grab onto his arm hoping to give him some sort of reassurance

He trails behind me as I walk out side still gripping onto him. I look over my shoulder "Sorry i just didn't want to talk in front of everybody"

" No I completely understand"

My eyes set on a horse drawn carriage almost speechless again pointing back towards it saying "Is that…?"

"For us? Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you are over big gestures, but that is what wedding proposals are" He states laughing slightly as I realize how much I needed to hear that effortless laugh of his

"No its not the size of the gesture, it's the gesture itself"

"Rory I got the job in Silicon Valley" He just states as if it were no big deal after removing himself from his father's company not too long ago

"What?! You did? When?" I say trying to get across to him how proud I am of him through my voice.

"Well they offered me the job about 45 minutes after the meeting but… I wanted to wait until after I proposed"

"Wow! You've thought about this for awhile"

"Yeah, back when everything was up in the air business wise I realized that everything would be alright if I had you"

I try to fight the urge to hug him and keep my composure after he so effortlessly made me weak at the knees with his words.

He trys to sway me with biking in the Bay Lands and hiking in the Dish on weekends before realizing that those were things that I, let alone a Gilmore, would never do, with the help of a sweet and slightly joking comment from me, before changing his visions for us to drinking coffee on University Avenue. Now that is something I would love.

He adds the beautiful image of us living in a house with a avocado tree in the back yard, me working at either the Chronicle or San Fransisco Bay Guardian.

"Logan, it all sounds so wonderful, really. I just haven't had time to think about all of this and you have . This is all so wonderful and so sweet really I love it, I love you."

"Are you saying that over the past three years you never once thought about us getting married"

"No! Of course I have!"

"And?"

"Its just it was always hypothetical and I never thought it would happen this soon"

"I know but why wait? Remember when you came to the Life and Death Brigade for that first time and we held hands and jumped off the top of that scaffolding? Let's do that again Rory, Let's jump."

"Logan I get it and I absolutely love for all of this but i just need sometime to think about all of this, talk to my mother about it, make pro con lists-"

"I completely understand, in fact I expected it when you pulled me out here. I can only imagine how many pro con lists went into you coming to my dorm that day to say that you wanted strings and this decision in front of you determines the rest of your life, so go do your pro con lists and talk to Lorelai about it until two o'clock in the morning. I love you. Do you want me to go send your mom out here?"

"Yes please, and Logan don't think that you knowing that I would want to make pro con lists wont go unnoticed as a pro for you. This is me saying I will get back to you, it is in no way a no" hoping to reassure him after probably ruining his ego and making the most heartbreaking blow to his confidence he will ever endure.

"I love you Ace" he says smiling, reassuring me that he was fine and would be okay with waiting for an answer, as he hands me the ring box that he was holding as if he was hoping I would say yes while we were talking and disappears back into the party to tell my mother to come out"


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** Here is the next chapter I know it is short. The next one I should be posting at some point tomorrow

DISCLAIMER I AM NOT NOR WILL EVER BE ASP SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE (I would have met and married Matt Czuchry by now if I was)

 ** _Lorelai POV_**

I try to keep myself from running over to the window to see how Rory is doing. I can faintly hear Christopher telling me that she is all grown up and she will be okay but all I can think about how my baby is out there talking to her boyfriend of three years,let alone been living with for roughly the past two, about whether or not they are going to get married and move to San Fransisco, 1,000 miles away.

My thoughts of worry are only raised when I see Logan walk in towards me, without Rory, trying to the hurt from his face. _'Did Rory turn him down?'_ If so she is probably heartbroken and I will need to hold her as she crys in my arms and I don't know how well i will be able to take my baby hurting like that.

"Is everything okay Logan?" I say to him as he finally reaches me. I may not have liked him that much at the beginning of the relationship. Or until after his accident when he started to get his act together while still holding some grudge. I had grown to see what Rory saw in him, a young socialite kid who was trying to break free of society's grip on him, very much like me, over pie that first night he was in Stars Hollow.

"Rory wants to speak to you outside. There is a horse and carriage take it, it was meant for me and Rory but she needs you right now."

"What happened?"

"She told me that she needs time she will give me an answer tomorrow after the graduation ceremony but for now she needs time"

"Okay thank you Logan. Oh and before I go just know that I am rooting for you Logan I truly am"

"Thank you Lorelai it really means a lot to hear that from you especially now, but I think we both should be going. I am going to head back to the apartment and get some stuff so you guys can talk and i will stay at a friend's"

I get outside to see Rory with her head only slightly hanging pacing back and forth talking to herself holding the ring box, switching it between her two hands and glancing down at it every once and a while, probably working on her pro con list already

"Hey kid" I say to break her from her thoughts

"Hey" she says so solemnly

"I got permission from Logan to take the carriage how about we take a tour around campus before having it take us back to your apartment"

"That sounds good"

"So what is going through your head right now?" I say as I follow her onto the carriage

"Everything and yet nothing at the same time nothing…We are so young…I never expected him to propose this soon. I always thought I would have to drop hints for months that I wanted him to propose in a couple years based on how things went in order for us to become a couple in general."

" Well that's what dating a Gilmore for so long does to a guy" I say trying to cheer her up

"I want to say yes.. I really want to say yes, it's just that I don't know if I am ready. I have no job set for me right now and he is flying off to San Fransisco next month to start this amazing job that I know he will be amazing at, it is practically made for him. It will be a lot of really late nights and I mean he will be getting back from anywhere between midnight and 2am on a pretty regular basis. I am so incredibly proud of him though"

"Woah slow down there you almost reached a Luke rant"

"Sorry about that its just there is so much on my mind right now, by the way what do you think about all of this"  
"I don't want to influence your decision because this has to be all you and if you do make it about someone or something else you will regret it and quickly resent whatever influenced you but i will say this he is a great guy Rory and even though I may not have been his biggest fan the entire time he has proved himself in my eyes to being at least worth this time you have spent together already. He knows you Rory and if you sometimes question if he knows you better than you know yourself that should be a major pro for him on list of yours…He asked me if he could propose to you Rory so take that into account to but honestly this has to be all about you and what you want"

"He asked you? When?"  
"I am assuming right after he landed from San Fransisco. He told me he got the job as if to warn me that if things did go well when he proposed that you would be moving far away from me. I honestly can't tell you how many times i took a deep breath before answering the phone when you called thinking that it had happened"

"Thank you mom" that was all she said after she realized we had pulled up to her apartment. I saw the look in her eye it was not so surprisingly serious yet also calm as if she knew no matter what she had support.

"Goodnight kid I love you and I will call your dad to let him know what is going on since I am sure you have a lot to think about right now"

"I love you too Mom"

AN: Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_** Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

 ** _Rory POV_**

I entered the apartment without any worries knowing that Paris was at some party before graduation. I sat down on one of the boxes as I finally allowed myself to feel everything and let all of it sink in. I started by getting to work on some of the holes that we needed to smooth over before moving out of this apartment that have held many memories from these past two years from moving in after starting back at Yale, being kicked out by Paris after being elected editor of the Yale Daily News, wallowing with paris after the bridesmaids incident, moving back in after me and Logan sold our apartment we shared when he moved to New York from London, and finally Logan moving in after he quit his job working for Mitchum. I was really going to miss this place. I decided that now was as good as any to get started with this proposal pro con list. I went and made myself a bowl of cereal before realizing that we had no milk and settling on eating the cereal dry. I got out a pad and a pen and began to get all my thought together.

I spend almost two hours thinking of different aspects of the immediate and far future to end up with the following list

 **PRO**

 **I love him**

 **He knew about wanting to write pro con lists and talk to mom**

 **Honor likes me**

 **Age is just a number**

 **I've pictured life with him and it was perfect**

 **he brought me out of my shy shell**

 **We have gotten over large fights before**

 **I can't imagine life without him**

 **I LOVE HIM**

 **He knows me almost as much (if not more) than i know myself**

 **I am insanely happy when I am around him**

 **CON**

 **1,000 miles away from Mom, Luke, Sookie, etc.**

 **Shira and Elias Huntzberger hate me**

 **Mitchum? (he's hot and cold with whether he likes me or not)**

 **How will i get a news job connected with the Huntzbergers based on my own merit**

 **We have had really intense fights**

 **SOOO young**

 **We NEVER talked about a future before**

 **Societal expectations to be a house wife**

I look back at the list in front of me and suddenly my choice is clear and I know what I am going to say to Logan tomorrow. I get ready for bed and am able to fall asleep with a clear conscience and excitement for graduation tomorrow.

 ** _Logan POV_**

I take a deep breath as i knock on the door to Finn's apartment. Finn has sobered up (AN: slightly lets not be too crazy people) and has surprisingly become a great source for advice this past year and was there for me when I just needed to let off steam after the whole business disaster. When he opens the door he immediately lets me in and closes it behind me. He walks towards his bar cart and makes two glasses of scotch and two shots of tequila, picks up the shots and hands one to me. I take it hoping it will numb this feeling of rejection. I know that it is completely useless to feel this way because she hasn't actually rejected me yet but I can't help but feel like she will.

"Mate what happened I thought you were going to propose to Reporter Girl tonight?"

"That's the problem I did and she said she couldn't give me an answer yet. I feel like i just got turned down and she hasn't actually turned me down yet. Like I am still on one knee and losing hope with each passing second… Damn I never actually got down on my knee maybe that will go down as a con on that list of hers that she is making that will decide my happiness because honestly I don't know how I am going to live without her man"

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she mate"

"She has ever since we jumped at the Life And Death Brigade gathering, that was before I even realized it, and honestly I am damn happy to be there"

"Now stop worrying about it now you said she mentioned giving you an answer after the graduation ceremony so relax as if it is only the night before your girlfriend of three years is graduating from Yale and you are proud of her don't think of tonight as the night after you proposed"

"Thanks Finn I should probably get some sleep I have to meet Lorelai early tomorrow to go to the ceremony"

"No problem mate I am rooting for you and Rory you guys are the only reason me and Colin believe we can achieve actual happiness away from our sods we call parents"

"Finn I do believe that is the first actual bit of sappy love crap I have heard come from your mouth since we have known each other and that is really saying something"

'Goodnight Logan"

" 'Night Finn"

AN: Look for a new chapter tomorrow where you will see Rory give Logan her answer


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_** I AM NOT NOR WILL EVER BE ASP THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY OWN JUST THE STORY I PUT THEM IN ARE

 ** _Logan POV_**

I met up with Lorelai after breakfast so that I could sit with her and root for Rory things may be awkward between me and her other family members but it will be worth it. When we meet with Rory's dad and Emily and Richard things go surprisingly smooth no glares of ' _why is he here he proposed last night and Rory didn't give him an answer' ._ Lorelei is freaking out about all these different things she needs to do for a re enactment they will do for the people of Stars Hollow and after Richard promises to take plenty of pictures and note the exact time she walks across the stage we all set our sights on the stage as Paris's name is called. I unconsciously grab Lorelai's hand to reassure her that everything was going fine and when I realize and pull away she puts an arm around my shoulder hugging me and whispers "thank you for believing in her when I couldn't" referring to the rift that they had when Rory dropped out of Yale. We both stand up with tears in our eyes clapping as the girl who has changed both our lives receives her diploma. After the ceremony I excuse myself from the rest of Rory's family to speak to an old professor and to give Rory some time to take pictures with her family before having to speak to me about last night.

After about five minutes Rory's eyes catch mine as I see her excuse herself from pictures and walk towards me. Here goes.

 ** _Rory POV_**

I take a deep breath and walk over to Logan ready to give him an answer, one he more than deserves.

"I'm so proud of you Ace no matter what happens after this I am so proud of you. You are, I'm sure the only reason I made it across that stage a year ago and you are going to do amazing Rory Gilmore the world is in your hands" He says as if to stall any answer before getting across his feelings

"Logan, thank you for believing in me and for loving me without you I would have probably still been that shy and timid girl who you met and broke out of her self when you convinced her to jump off that scaffolding but before I give you my answer I want you to see how much thought went into this" I say before handing him the pro con list I made the night before "I made that after talking to my mother so far you are the only one who has seen it no one here knows my answer yet I figured you deserved at least that much"

I look at him as he reads over the list smiling at the memories and frowning when he sees all of the cons. He looks up at me and smiles lovingly before quickly returning to the list to find my answer which is not expressly stated on their but if he knew me well enough he would be able to figure it out based on what is written. I see the joy light up in his eyes as my answer dawns on him

"Are you sure you want this?" He says hiding his excitement and trying to fight the urge to lift me up and spin me around

"Yes I am absolutely sure now I see many eyes on us including some who didn't see last night so how about we make this official" I say seeing Lucy and Olivia walking over behind him and hoping he understands what I am trying to say

"Of course, your wish is my command" he says. I hand him the ring box and he gets down on one knee which immediately causes Olivia to stop in her tracks putting her arm out to stop Lucy as well and Lucy to look at Olivia like she was crazy for stopping so suddenly before seeing me and then Logan realizing for herself and the both of them looking at each other as if to say _'Are we seeing what i think we are?'_ practically jumping with excitement.

"Rory Gilmore" he says catching my full attention before taking a deep breath "These past few hours have made me realize that I can't live without you. Will you do me a great honor in allowing me never to spend a day without you in my life and marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you Logan Huntzberger".

"Finally" He says before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on my finger. He then he puts his hands only cheeks pulls me into the most mind-blowing kiss we have ever shared, there was fireworks or sparks or whatever people call that feeling deep in your stomach of your gut telling you that this is right now a days, full of love and utter happiness, as we are both smiling from ear to ear. The only kisses remotely close that we've had was right after I told him I loved him for the first time that night in my grandparents' pool house and right before he left for Honor's rehearsal dinner. As soon as we separated I hugged him tight never wanting to let him go, my head deep in the warmth of his chest, my arms around his middle reveling in the scent of his cologne. I feel him kiss my temple and lay his head on top of mine. It is in that moment that I know that this is right where I should be

AN: Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_** I AM NOT NOR WILL EVER BE ASP THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY OWN JUST THE STORY I PUT THEM IN ARE

We break apart all too soon, Logan is sure to keep his arm around my waist never breaking contact though, as we hear Lucy and Olivia running towards us squealing.

"Guys slow down you are going to break an ankle running like that on these cobblestones in your heels. We aren't going anywhere" I yell out to them.

"OMG RORY CONGRATULATIONS NOW SHOW ME YOUR RING" Lucy says while pulling my left hand towards her to see the ring and then show it to Olivia.

"I'm so happy for you Rory" Lucy says. We quickly exchange hugs before Lucy and Olivia have to get back to their own families.

Me and Logan walk back towards Mom, Dad and my grandparents. I see my Mom crying as she sees my happiness. I let go of Logan's hand and hug her now crying a little myself

"My baby's all grown up an Ivy League graduate and she's getting married, before I know it she is going to be moving to California and won't need me anymore" she says whispering into my ear

"Mom no matter how old I get or how far away I move I am always going to need you. Don't think for a second that a girl won't need her mommy" I whisper back now crying a little myself

After that Grandma takes a ton of pictures of me and Logan supposedly to use as decorations for our engagement party she insists on throwing for us before we move out to San Fransisco. We say our goodbyes and 'see you later's me and Logan head back to the apartment to finish the last of our packing to bring back to Stars Hollow before we move out at the end of June, leaving me only one more month left.

"Logan there are a few things we need to discuss about being engaged" I say seriously taking his hand and leading him to the couch. As we sit down I see fear in Logan's eyes as if he thinks I could be second guessing my decision.

"I don't have cold feet so don't worry" His facial expression visibly relaxes as I say "there are just a bunch of details we need to figure out ourselves before my grandparents begin to try and take the wedding planning away from us"

"Okay" he says now only slightly weary.

"I do want to get married to you~"

"Don't say that now Ace your starting to really scare me hear"

"I am not done yet, but since we are so young I want to hold off the planning for another year setting the wedding in about 2 years"

"That's it? That's fine with me as long as we get married at some point. I don't care if i don't care if I have to wait two years or twenty years to get married as long as I have you for the rest of my life I will be okay"

"Perfect. Okay my next thing you might laugh at a little but I want you to take it seriously"

"Promise now what is it Ace"

"I will be fine working for one of your dad's papers like the Chronicle or the San Fransisco Bulletin but I want to apply under a pen name"

"Okay can you tell me why cause right now it sounds slightly ridiculous but that could be coming from being raised by my parents"

"Everyone in the journalist business knows who you are and how deep your connections are in the industry and if I applied for a job as Rory Gilmore people will always question whether I got the job on my own merit or because I am 'sleeping with the boss's son"

"If that is what you want I am fine with it. My father has actually spoken to me, before I left the company of course, about possibly getting you to come work at one the papers"

"Really what happened to me not having it?" I say almost emulating his signature Huntzberger smirk

"He changed his mind but you should take all the credit on that I have said it before but that pen of yours could cause some major change, When we tell my parents I will help you set up a meeting with him to help you figure out how to do it and know who to tell, you know get all those details straightened out"

"Thank you Logan, but do we really have to tell your parents? I am sure Honor is excited for us and your Dad will at least try to be supportive but do we have to tell your mother"

"Yes we do sadly but I will be there right next to you holding your hand through every second so don't you worry about it. Actually expect my mother to slightly soften because this will be the final blow to her not being able to control my entire social life and she might actually be upset that she won't be able to hand pick my future wife for me"

"Fine call your sister and set up a dinner with your parents for tomorrow and get it over with I will go call my mom and let her know that we are delaying our arrival to Stars Hollow by a day"

"Will do Ace" Logan says as he stands up and placing a quick kiss on my lips

I grab my phone and call my mom

"You have reached the Crapshack, press one if you would like to speak with the stunning Lorelai"

"One, and Mom what if it was Grandma was the one calling"

"Honey that is what caller ID is for, so what's up"

"Me and Logan have to delay our Stars Hollow arrival by a day"

"Aw why?"

"We are going to tell his parents tomorrow at dinner and it is easier to stay here for another day rather than drive down there really early only to come back towards here later"

"Okay see you then, one last question should I tell everyone back here that the Stars Hollow princess is engaged and moving away"

"Could you wait until I get there actually I will tell Luke at the dinner that morning and then Miss Patty will have it all around town in an hour and then I am sure they will want an engagement re-enactment as well as one for my graduation."

"You are probably right about that and with that I hear Michel freaking out so I have to go kid I love you"

"Love you too". With that I hang up just as Logan walks back towards the couch smiling as ever as he sets his sights on my ring

"Everything all cool with your mom Ace" he says before kissing me

"Yeah everything is perfect, get everything set up with Honor and your parents?"

"Honor could tell something was up with us and probably knows why I am calling this dinner based on the fact that she said it was only fair since we were there when she announced her engagement and Mom and Dad were a little surprised by my call since the whole leaving the company fiasco but welcoming as ever"

He gives me another kiss but this time I am quick to deepen it. Causing it to quickly become a full blown make out. We walk towards my bedroom and finally celebrate the engagement our way.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter- telling the Huntzbergers!


	6. Chapter 6

**** By popular demand here is a new chapter for the first time in a while. This is one of my favorites that I have written so far for this story and hopefully there will be many more to come. (CAUTION SHAMELESS SELF PROMO) If you ever want jut a little more of my banter in your lives go ahead and check out my tumblr (huntzbergeredx) (PROMO OVER). Hope you enjoy!****

As we pull into the large castle like Huntzberger mansion I can see Logan begin to worry about how his family will react to our engagement and his move which he also decided to tell them about. The Huntzbergers have officially lost their control over their son. Before we are even able to ring the doorbell Honor opens the door, almost exactly like the first and only other time I was here.

"Its only fair since I made you two sit through that awful dinner when me and Josh got engaged that I sit through a dinner while you two announce you are, but can you two at least be on time for once"

"How did you know?" said Logan who was shocked by his sister's perceptiveness

"Logan you called me while you were in San Fransisco asking about what type of jewelry Rory might like I do not have a brain the size of a peanut now let me see what you picked out" she reached out for my hand and pulled it towards her, I will be surprised if my left arm is still attached by the time we finish telling everybody.

"You did very well for yourself baby brother"

"I suppose I did now can we actually go inside before Mom and Dad get suspicious of what we are doing out here

"Fine"

We walk inside and just like last time I was shocked by the grandeur of the foyer and house in general. As we enter the living room where Shira, Mitchum and Logan's grandfather, Elias are waiting for us. I feel the judgement of all the elders in the room as I attempt to hide my left hand in Logan's hand. We greet them and sit down.

"Hello, Rory it is good to see you again" says Mitchum thankfully trying to break the palpable tension in the room that is obviously due to my presence at the dinner.

"It is good to see you too, Mr. Huntzberger"

"Please call me Mitchum you have certainly stuck around long enough to earn the right to call me that"

"Thank you Mitchum"

Elias suddenly explodes in a fit of rage instead of just clinking the ice in his glass of scotch, McClellan neat, the only way a Huntzberger ever drinks scotch.

"Well I for one am not going to just to sit here and make small talk pretending that nothing is wrong, Logan what are you doing you throw away your life, you quit your job at the company and here you are still with this girl who does not know what being a Huntzberger truly means"

"Grandpa I would prefer it if you do not bash my fiancé like that"

Wow, did he get straight to the point. Shira chokes on her glass at Logan's use of the word and devolves to a babbling fit.

"Fiancé?"

"Yes Mom fiancé, earlier this week I asked Rory to marry me and she said yes, I also thought you guys would like to know that I got a job as a partner at a new internet startup in San Fransisco. We move out there in 3 weeks so I will be out of your hair soon enough"

"Well congratulations son, I am glad that you and Rory are happy, no matter what I said in the past Rory you really are a bright girl and an excellent journalist. I am glad Logan found such a great girl. I can not condone you, Logan for leaving the family company however"

"Wow for a minute there you actually had me Dad, you people are all crazy I said that at the last dinner all those years ago and somehow it still holds true. Come on Rory let's go"

Logan stood up and left the room and I am left to follow behind him after awkwardly excusing myself and thank them for the invitation even though I knew they never wanted me there in the first place, with the exception of Honor though. We get to the car and Logan drives off

"Come on Ace lets head to Stars Hollow I could really use some sort of sanity right now"  
"That sounds fine Logan, but are you sure if you are remembering the same Stars Hollow I do if you want to go their for sanity"

"You always say that a burger at Luke's could always get you out of a bad mood so how about it"

"Lets go then"

We arrive at the dinner right before Luke is about to close and I notice Miss Patty and Babette in the window sitting down, probably talking about all the latest town gossip

"Logan can you put this in your pocket" I say holding my ring between my right thumb and pointer finger

"Yeah but why don't you want to wear it"

"Miss Patty is in there and I would rather them not spread the news around town just yet"

"Okay Ace whatever you want"

We get into the dinner sit down at the bar right next to my mom's usual seat next to the old register.

"Hey Luke, two burgers, two coffees and some chili fries"

"Coming right up, what's got you all fancy for?"

"We just came from dinner with Logan's parents"

Miss Patty butts in, being her usual town gossip self if only

"Oh Rory so this fine man must be the Logan I have heard so much about"

"Yes that would be me, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Rory you have a very fine man here"

"Yeah he's not so bad" I say as I sit down next to Logan, he places his arms around my shoulders rubbing my arm and kisses my temple smiling

Out of the corner of my eye I see Luke headed in our direction with our food and see a glimmer of happiness for me in his eyes. He nods at me as a silent approval of Logan, seeing how much Logan really cares for me. That was all I needed from him. The person has acted like my father for most of my life, making me soup when I got the measles and mashed potatoes after I got my wisdom teeth removed. He would even take care of me when I was sick we didn't have enough money for Mom to skip work at the Independence Inn. Miss Patty's ever recognizable voice breaks me out of my daze.

"Well I hope we will be seeing a lot more of you around here Logan"

"Oh I am sure you will if I have anything to say about it"

"Spicy, you remind me so much of my third husband"

"Goodnight Patty I am going to closing the diner soon". As soon as she left Luke looks over to Logan and not so subtly says "Any longer you would have been her sixth husband."

"Thanks Luke for that because to be quite honest I am quite happy with what I have" he squeezes my arm suddenly reminding me that he never let go.

"So Rory your Mom told me about what happened at the party and by his presence here can I assume that a ring is hidden in Logan's pocket seeing that you aren't wearing one now."

"Actually, yes there is"

"Congrats Rory, but you Logan you better not break this girl's heart because I swear have beaten up both of her ex-boyfriends after they hurt her, even when it was my own nephew she was dating. This girl I have seen grow up for almost 21 years now, and practically raised with her mother, I think of her as my own daughter"

Logan nods at Luke in some sort of bro understanding, I don't know. Then he turns to me and says,

"I didn't know that you dated Luke's nephew considering I have met both of your ex's"

"Yeah Jess is Luke's nephew. He lived with Luke for a while upstairs and you know the rest"

"So he knows everything?" Luke says to Rory pointing at Logan "Yes he does, he knows everything about me and I know practically everything about him, Luke I love how much you care about me but I am not the girl you made that coffee cake for on her 16th birthday." I say as I stand up.

"I know, I don't like it though" I immediately pull him in for a hug. "Luke you softie"

This is perfect I am here with the two best men in my life feeling nothing but loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Logan and Luke all make our way over to the house where my mom (not so) patiently waits for us to arrive waiting to hear all the dish that happened at the dinner with the Huntzbergers. We walk in and a classic Gilmore movie night is in full swing, Red Vines, enough chocolate to last at least Halloween and popcorn piled high a roll of cookie dough just sitting on a plate waiting to be picked at and four cups of coffee no doubt made at the Lorelai level of strong, and that could remove tar. A stack of DVDs to top it all off.

I immediately grip onto Logan's arm.

"Logan" I whisper into his ear, sounding slightly shocked

"Yeah Ace" he replies as he is awestruck at the sheer size of the whole ordeal

"You are now officially a Gilmore, my mom never went this all out for anyone ever, we do it all the time just the two of us but this is the first time an outsider has been to a true Gilmore movie night"

"I thought your ex Dean came over hear all the time on movie night when you were in Chilton"

"Yeah he did but there was never this much stuff, usually only popcorn and Red Vines"

"Well I'm honored"

The four of us all gathered in the small living room of the Gilmore house. Mom and Luke were on the couch. Me and Logan were on the floor, Logan was leaning his back on the couch near where Mom's feet were, she happily took this opportunity to bug him by poking his head with her toes, and he stretched out his legs under the coffee table. I was cuddling into Logan who happily put his arm around my shoulders, just like always. About half way into the second movie, Casablanca of course after the one and only Willy Wonka and The Chocolate factory, Logan and I drifted off. I was woken by Mom who decided the only way to wake me was to poke the back of my head with her foot.

"Hey, why don't you two sleepy heads head on over to bed, I am gonna do the same with this guy, the trundle isn't made up no worries just no funny business okay"

"Wasn't really planning on it"

"Just wanted to make sure"

I gently shake Logan's arm to wake him up

"Come on sleepy its time for us to go"

"I am awake" he said while is eyes were still closed and words slightly slurred

"Sure you are come on now"

We walk over to my room and I take off my dress from dinner and get into some pajamas and then slip into bed. Logan just takes off his collard shirt and pants, getting into bed with just a tee and his boxers on.

"Hey Logan"

"Yeah Ace"

"Can I say something, it is kinda serious but it also is pretty weird"

"Of course, you can say anything to me you know that"

"I just wanna say I love you but its so much more than that and I don't know how to really express that to you"

"That isn't weird Ace, I feel the same way about you. After my accident in Costa Rica this wave of I don't know what came over me and all of a sudden I knew that no matter what happened to me as long as I had you I would be fine. It was that moment that I knew that someday you would be the girl I would propose to, I just didn't know when'  
"Really?"

"Yes Ace really. Now lets get some sleep"

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaning behind him and turning off the lamp. I took a deep breath and promptly fell asleep feeling confident that me and Logan would defy the odds and last the rest of our lives.

The next morning I wanted to discuss with Logan the idea about using a pen name at whatever newspaper I end up at in San Fransisco.

"Hey Logan, now that things have pretty much calmed down about the engagement can we talk about that idea I brought up back at Yale the night we got engaged'.

"Yeah sure we probably should since we will probably be moving out there before we know it, you want to use a pen name, shoot Ace I forgot to ask my Dad about all of that during the dinner"

"Don't worry, I did too in that mess"

"Okay so how are we going to keep your identity somewhat secret you know both Emily and my mother are dying to send out an announcement in the papers"

"That I somewhat thought about. We could use my full name you know, Lorelai L. Gilmore-Hayden, make me sound all snobbish and all that picture would be out but I think they can deal with that" I say to offer an idea for Logan

"I think that could work. Now Ace if you want to write under a pen name you are going to need a pen name. Did that little brain of yours come up with that too yet?" He agreed.

"It did, I was thinking I could go as Leigh Danes. It wouldn't be drastically different from my actual one and then I would be using Luke's last name"

"That sounds good as well, you do look kinda like a Leigh too, even though Rory and Ace fit you so much better"

"Thats what I thought mister' I say jokingly leaning forward and kissing him

"But you really should tell Luke you want to use his last name and then fill everyone else in about this whole pen name thing"

"I was planning on it, now I will go to fill in Mom and Luke, you call you father, before you even ask yes you do have to call him"

"Done" he pecks my lips and then we go our separate ways he turns round and digs into his bag for his cell phone while I turn to the door and head into the kitchen

"Hey Mom, hey Luke"

"Hey hon"

"So this may sound kinda crazy at first but hear me out"

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong but as you know me and Logan will be moving out to San Fransisco in a few months for his new job. I will be going out there and getting a job for a newspaper and both the major papers out there are Huntzberger papers and if people know me as Rory Gilmore they may think I didn't get the job on my own merit but because I am sleeping with the boss's son. To counter act that I was thinking of writing under a pen name. Luke, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on using your last name as my pen name. I thought about it and I want to go by Leigh Danes."

I suddenly found myself rambling off as if Luke had already rejected the idea saying things like it is no big deal, and I thought it would be a nice gesture as you are about to be my stepdad. However I was completely ignorant to the smile on Luke's face going from ear to ear and the tears of happiness welling up in his eyes, the only time Luke has ever cried in front of either me or my mother

"Rory!" he said cutting off my incessant rambles "I would be honored for you to use my last name"

"Really? Are you sure because it would be all over the papers, obliviously but you're really sure"

"Yes I am I can't tell you how happy it makes me"

With ever perfect timing Logan comes into the kitchen, as he finishes his call with Mitchum.

"Hey Ace I have it all figured out with my father on how we are going to handle this whole pen name thing"

"Okay so what are the details"

"First off when we get to San Fransisco you are going to interview with both the Chronicle and Bulletin, going by the pen name, you being you with most likely get offered a position at both papers, take your pick. Then as soon as you decide and get settled at the paper so figure end of your first week you are going to have a private, no one knows about it meeting, with my dad, your editor and the editor in chief where you and him will jointly tell them who you really are"

"Okay that sounds good, what about like co workers once I feel that I have earned my keep"

"Who you tell and when you tell them is entirely up to you after that. Though I would probably recommend telling them a little later rather than sooner"

"I can do that"

We finished our pancake breakfast curtesy of Luke. Me and Logan then decided to go to the diner, commander a table and San Fransisco apartment hunt for the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

We managed to finish off the rest of the week without any thing major, mostly continuing the online apartment over coffee at Luke's. Last night was Friday Night Dinner and as Logan is now officially going to be a part of the Gilmore family, he was in attendance. Emily immediately began rambling off plans for our engagement party, some huge grand affair that was more for Emily to rub in the face of the other DAR ladies that her granddaughter is marrying the ever elusive Huntzberger boy. Which led to her asking for a picture for her to send to the newspapers for the announcements. At which time we told her about my pen name that I will be taking in California. Emily freaked out as we expected but it was not as hard calming her down after we agreed to the news being on the next issue of Page Six. Today is the day of the Stars Hollow graduation whole town is buzzing. Me and Logan will also be taking this opportunity to tell Stars Hollow about San Fransisco and our subsequent engagement.

I just finished getting into the dress I wore under my cap and gown. The 'ceremony will be taking place at the gazebo, right smack in the center of town.

"You ready for this Ace"

"I am, I don't know about you though this is going to be your first official Stars Hollow event"

"Its not though I was here for the Hale Bale Maze"

"That was nothing compared to what this is going to be"

"If I can handle a Gilmore girl when she hasn't had her morning coffee yet i think I can handle her town, as crazy as it may be"

"I really know how to pick 'em"

"That you do Ace, that you do" He says jokingly. He leans in and kisses me before saying "you ready to go now because if we stay here we are going to be quite late since you look fantastic in this dress"

"Dirty"

My mom yells out to us from the foyer

"I don't know what you said to my daughter Logan nor do I want to know, but if we don't leave now the town will devolve to anarchy."

We both laugh, I grab my cardigan and we simultaneously reply "Heading out now"

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch. Logan now is walking up the steps of the gazebo to the microphone facing the towns people.

"Hello all, if you don't know me I'm Logan, I've had the great honor of being Rory's boyfriend for the past three years. Let me tell you this girl right here is a something special, as you all know and she loves you all. I thought it would only be fair that all of you guys were a part in another big moment in Rory's life. Now excuse me because this is about to get extremely sappy and filled with inside references to Rory and I's relationship"

He turns back towards me

"You amaze me Rory Gilmore, everyday. Everything that you do, everything that you are. This past year was filled with new realizations for me, some bad and some good, like the job that is waiting for me in San Fransisco. And Ace, you were there supporting me and rooting me on through every one of them. I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you. I know that I want to spend everyday coming home to those big blue eyes of yours and your smile, to spend every morning still trying to get used to how strong you make coffee. I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life remembering that day with the Brigade where for that first time and we held hands and jumped off the top of that scaffolding. Where I probably should have kissed you for the first time after we landed, our hands still intertwined, as we were trying to regain our footing."

"Yes Logan, you probably should have"

That exchange was met by laughter through out the town still in their seats from the graduation "So will you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do me the great honor and marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

I simply replied with "You jump I jump Jack."

He laughs and stands up. Places the big fancy ring on my finger and pulls me in close. Cheers surround us and I swear I thought I saw some tears welling up in Taylor Doose's eyes.

As soon as we step down from the gazebo we are pulled every which way. People were congratulating us, asking us about the references to the LDB and his nickname for me and what the heck my answer meant.

From the corner of my eye I see an all too familiar face, Jess, leaning against his car in front of the diner. Looking down at his feet probably trying to wrap his mind around what just happened and how much things have changed since that dinner in New Haven and since I saw him at his publishing house in Philadelphia. I kiss Logan on the cheek, tell him that I will be right back and point to Jess when he asks me where I'm going. He tells me to go ahead and he loves me before I start walking away from the crowd toward the pouting boy.

"Hey Jess"

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé"  
"I should but I told him that I need to see how your doing. I know what its like to hear that an ex is engaged no matter how close to them you were, so I can only imagine how much it must suck to see all that"

"Are you happy? With him? Cause last time I saw you, you were in tears because he apparently slept with someone else"

"I was hurt then, but it was also really fresh so what you heard was somewhat exaggerated"

"What did happen then?"

"After you left that dinner we had in New Haven when I was living with my grandparents, me and him hd this huge argument, our first one actually, in the middle of the pub. We broke up that night and were apart for about 3 months. He during this time according to his sister was a wreck and completely heartbroken, so in trying to not feel it I guess, he slept with two of his sister's bridesmaids. I found out about it at the wedding when they were drunk and basically stormed off to Philadelphia the next day"

"I may not be his biggest fan but I can learn to tolerate him. Up there I saw you the happiest I had ever seen you. Even compared to when we were together before I ran off to Venice Beach"

"I would like that as long as you don't act like the same jerk that was at that table and be the guy who used to write in the margins of my copy of Slaughterhouse Five"

"I have been working my way back to being that guy, don't worry. Promise me you won't let that big diamond on your hand go to your head either"

"Already done, as you can assume I am moving to San Fransisco soon and I am going under a pen name just so people don't know I am sleeping with the boss's son since Logan's dad owns both the major papers out there."

"Wait does that Huntzberger conglomerate own them. I only know it because that Mitchum guy has been trying to buy Truncheon"

"You then my friend have met my ass of a father" Says Logan

"Your his son, Rory I figured he was rich but not that rich"

"Yeah that's good old Mitchum" I say my words practically overflowing with sarcasm

"Come on, he can't be that bad you probably have your pick of jobs wherever you go"

"Did I mention he is the reason I dropped out of Yale and moved in with my grandparents"

"Okay I guess it is that bad"

"It's all good I am over it, I moved on and over time he has gotten better and when he isn't I just brush it off"

"And I hate that you have to do that Ace. My dad is such a dick sometimes, you sure you are up to dealing with him for the rest of our life because if it up to him he is going to live forever just to witness his son disappoint him, and don't say eventually he has to die because he will hold on just to say he lived longer than me and I refuse to have you go first" Logan says pulling me next to him, arm around my waist and a kiss on my temple.

"I will take that as my cue to leave. Congrats you two, you both look happy" With that he begins to walk away

Just before he can take off I call out "JESS!"

"Yeah"

"I expect you to come to the wedding and bring a date"

"Will do, bye Rory"


	9. Chapter 9

Today I am flying out to San Fransisco for a brief business trip to get everything ready before we move in only three weeks. Logan has to make some final negotiations over his partnership contract at the new company and I have my interviews this week with the San Fransisco newspapers. We are also going to check out our favorite apartments from the online search and pick where we are going to start the rest of our lives. Just thinking that is making me giddy, I don't even know what I will be like once we find a place.

I enter the large building for the San Fransisco Chronicle and wait for my name to be called in for my interview with the editor in chief Micheal Randall.

"Leigh Danes?" calls out a woman with a clipboard into the small waiting area by the front desk, presumably Micheal's secretary. I stand up a walk over to her "That would be me, nice to meet you" I offer to shake her hand by putting mine out, she ignores it but I figure its just because she is the secretary not who I am actually interviewing with. She leads me through the rows of cubicles. I take note of the environment seeing as I might end up working here. So far it seems pretty great, the staff is a wide variety of ages enough young people to socialize with outside of work and everyone is talking to one another there is very few people who have earbuds in and are solely focused on the task at hand on their computer. A few moments later we stop in front of an office with Mr. Randall's name on a plaque next to the door. Here we go.

"Mr. Randall this is Leigh Danes she is here to interview for the open staff writer position"

"Thank you Sarah"

"Hi I'm Leigh, pleasure to meet you Mr. Randall" I again offer my hand for him to shake which he accepts and then hand him my resume. 'Okay off to a good start' I think to myself as he glances over my resume.

"So I see you went to Yale just graduated with honors a grand feat congratulations"

"Thank you sir"

"You were editor of the Yale Daily News, what was that like"

"It was an amazing experience. One which I never expected but once I stepped into the role the management came very easily to me. A lot fit however is also a testament to the amazing staff I had to help which I'm sure you can a test to sir"

"Very true, why do you want to write for The Chronicle?

"The Chronicle is a highly respected paper which covers a wide variety of news and isn't afraid of venturing out into the new online news media. It also has a lot of room for growth, as a young staff member I would start out in one particular section, but as I gain experience and my writing improves and changes there is room for me to move to different sections of the paper."

"Here at the Chronicle we look for strong leadership we look for examples of strong leadership, your praised reviews as an editor of the Yale paper is great but do you have any specific anecdotes?"

"Yes I do, in my junior year at Yale the staff was extremely frustrated with the management style of the current editor to the point where one day the large majority of staff had quit and walked out of the newsroom when I came in to make sure they had received my article for the issue and make the final edits I learned of the situation. In a matter of the few hours we had left until our printing time was forfeited I was able to bring back the staff and complete almost the entire paper and get it out with only a one hour extension from the printers. The editor was removed after this event and my leadership during the crisis was eventually what got me the editorship.

"It says here that you dropped out suddenly from your internship at The Stamford Gazette, what happened?"

"I had some problems to deal with at home, nothing to do with the staff or the paper itself. In fact everyone there was extremely helpful and my writing and understanding of the newspaper industry improved greatly thanks to that experience."

"I ask this to all of our interviewees but where do you think you would fit best at the Chronicle?"

"At Yale I was really able to experiment in all areas of journalism but I learned that some of my best pieces and the pieces I am most interested in personally are the more human interest stories, despite the younger version of myself's dream to be the next Christiane Amanpour I would probably fit best in either the City or Metro sections."

"Thank you so much for your time, you should hear back in roughly two or three days. I hope to see you again soon Ms. Danes."

"Thank you Sir"

I shook his hand again and made my way out of his office. My next interview at the Bulletin went very much the same however the atmosphere of the office was entirely different. Almost all of the writers were in their forties and solely focused on getting their article done and never once asking for help or talking to other reporters.

Two days later me and Logan had found an apartment in the outskirts of the city so it would not be a few commute for him to the office in Silicon Valley or for me to central San Fransisco and the newspaper offices. We are about to sign the lease when I got a call on my cell phone. It was a San Fransisco area code.

"Hello"

"Hello can I speak to Leigh Danes"

"Speaking"

"Miss Danes its Mike Randall from the San Fransisco Chronicle and I am delighted to tell you that there is an opening in our Metro section with your name on it if you want it" I look over at Logan and mouth to him 'I got it' while gripping his arm

"Yes sir I would be delighted thank you so much"

"When can you start"

"I am currently in the middle of moving out to San Fransisco. I arrive next Friday is it okay if I start the following Monday."

"Sounds perfect I will alert your editor his name is Brian DeVito of your arrival on his staff. Welcome to the Chronicle Miss Danes"

"Thank you sir" I quickly hung up the phone. Logan pulled me in close "I am so proud of you Ace, I guess you don't need that extra week in Connecticut after all"

"Guess not"

"Come on lets celebrate and go to that coffee shop down the block"

"Let's"

We walk in to the coffee shop and I am in heaven there is a reading nook to the left of the door and straight in front of it is the coffee bar. Logan noticing my amazement with the book selection available to just sit there and read offered to get me my coffee "Your usual Ace?"

"Yeah, if you need me.." I started before I notice a copy of Emma by Jane Austin and just sat down where I was opening up the book "I know where to find you Ace, be right back" I was looking up to check up on what was taking Logan so long with the coffee when a familiar face walks into the shop. "Max Medina?". He turns around and recognizes me.

"Rory, wow you are all grown up"

"What are you doing in San Fransisco?"  
"I'm a professor at Stanford, been there a few years now. What are you doing in my usual coffeeshop?"

"I just finished signing the lease for an apartment near by, I start at the San Fransisco Chronicle and move in next week."

"Lorelai is letting you move across the country all by yourself, last time your mother and I spoke it was at Chilton's bicentennial and she was terrified of letting you go to college. Did you wind up going to Harvard?"

"No I ended up at Yale instead and I'm not out here by myself. I moved out here with my fiancé"

"You're engaged, no your not your still that 16 year old who freaked out when she got a D in my English class"

"Rory you got a D this is something I must hear about, let alone in an English class. Your usual as per your request Ace" Says Logan handing me my coffee.

"No thank you that it not something I like re-living. Oh I'm sorry Max this is Logan my fiancé. Logan this is Max Medina my former English teacher from my first year at Chilton and well at one point he was about to be my step dad."

"That is the nice way of putting it, I'm still getting over the shock to see your all grown up and engaged I mean when did that happen?"

"Only a few weeks ago, it's still sinking in for me to"

"What I am not surprised about is the fact that your a reporter now congratulations"

"Thanks I only just got the call that I got the job"

"Since you dated Lorelai you should know that the only way to celebrate anything with a Gilmore girl is with coffee so here we are" said Logan

"That I do that I do. I should get going I have a lecture soon. It was great seeing you Rory"

"Great to see you too Max, who knows we probably be seeing a lot more of each other here"

"Nice to meet you Logan, good luck with those Gilmore girls there" The two shake hands before Max left and turned the corner out of view"

"It was nice seeing him again, I haven't seen him since him and my mom broke up"

"I bet it was Ace. Come on we probably should get going as well. We have to pack up and get ready to fly back to Connecticut in the morning we have to start packing for the move out here next week"

"Okay let's go" I said grabbing his hand with mine and my coffee with my other hand. We walked out of the coffee shop. San Fransisco, I think I'm gonna like it here.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory woke up a little earlier than usual this morning. It was her and Logan's first day at their respective jobs and she wanted to surprise Logan with some semblance of a breakfast, or rather as much of a breakfast that she can make as a culinarily challenged Gilmore. She started a pot of coffee, made toast (and surprisingly it was only slightly burnt) squeezed some fresh orange juice and after debating whether or not she should risk making pancakes she decided she should just pour some granola into a bowl for some cereal she placed it all on a tray and carried it into their bedroom just as Logan was starting to wake up she sat down at the foot of the bed and placed the tray next to her

"Morning"

"Morning Ace. What is that you have in your hands? Ace, you made breakfast in bed?"

"Don't look too surprised all I really did was squeeze the orange juice and make the toast"

"That's all I could ask for, now get your cute butt over here Ace and eat"

"Well if you say so Huntzberger" She crawled over to him and sat down next to him. Logan kissed her before digging in.

They went about their normal routine. Rory would shower first then Logan would shower as she put on her make up and fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror. She was just about to leave when Logan stopped her "Ace aren't you forgetting something?" She thought about what she possibly could be missing she had her briefcase, she just packed her laptop so that couldn't be it, she had her keys and wallet in her hands… ahh a goodbye kiss. She went over and kissed him goodbye. "Bye babe I will see you later"

"Yes you were missing that but there is something else that might give off that you aren't Leigh Danes. Maybe on your left hand?"

She looked down at her left hand not realizing what it possibly could be. Shit she was still wearing her engagement ring. Her amazing gorgeous, and large engagement ring that she came to not notice on her hand throughout the day, not that she didn't find herself admiring it every once and a while. She sighed heavily not wanting to take it off. She slid it off and handed it to him. "Take good care of it please. I am going to hate taking it off every day"

"I would hope so Ace considering you will be wearing it everyday for the rest of your life. Now get going my Ace reporter and change the world with that pen of yours"

Rory was walking down the street after parking her car at the parking lot one block down from the San Fransisco Chronicle building. She stopped herself right before walking in 'Alright Rory you can do this' fixed the bottom of her shirt, took a deep breath and walked in making her first stop of the day at the security desk in the main lobby.

"Hi, I'm Leigh Danes I'm a new staff writer on the paper I'm here to get a pass" She said to the guard at the desk

"Yes they told me they had someone new, okay let me pull up your info, quick picture for your ID here…Okay then once its printed out you are set to go. Only thing to remember is that you need one of these to get into the building everyday and into some of the floors you will need it to get out of the elevator lobby so I would recommend keep it on you at all times"

"Thanks so much"

"No problem Ms. Danes we will probably be seeing a lot of each other. Good luck on the first day but I'm sure you'll do fine"

"Thank you" replied Rory. 'Okay step one done now onto the 5th floor to the Metro section and ask for Brian DeVito'. The elevator ride up was pretty uneventful, good elevator music though. She walked to the secretary directly in front of the elevator. "Hi I'm Leigh Danes the new staff writer, can you point me to Brian DeVito's office"

"No need, I'm right here and you must Leigh" said an evidently Italian voice from her left. She looked over and saw a tall, roughly 6 foot man in his 40's with black hair almost directly pulled from the Godfather "I'm Brian, your new boss. First is a little tour of the Metro floor then I have your first assignment for you, by the way Mike showed me your portfolio so I could get a clue as to what I should assign you. Can I ask how old were you when you wrote that re paving the parking lot piece?"

"I was sixteen, it was my first piece for my high school paper and to this day I still believe my editor was trying to kill me when she assigned me that. Despite the fact that we ended up roommates all through college"

"Life sneaks up on you in funny ways doesn't it"

In addition to Brian on the team there was 5 other staff writers besides Rory, a couple photographers who are based on the Metro section but if you find a photographer on another floor that you like working with better any are up for any section and a secretary for Brian and the same for the other team on the Metro Section. Rory also made sure to remember where the break room and coffee machine is.

"Okay so that is about it tour wise, this right here is your desk" It was a corner cubicle with a pretty open floor plan. Each set of cubicles had a mini table with candy stuck in the middle, offices and conference rooms lining the walls. Televisions mounted from the ceilings playing CNN, Fox News and CSPAN above everybody's heads.

Rory sat down and it all began to sink in that she did it she has a real writing job.

"Feels pretty awesome doesn't it" says a voice from behind her. She was not expecting that so when the visitor spoke up it cause Rory to jump out of her seat. "Whoah, scared me there" she said to the blonde girl in front of her. "Sorry just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Marisol. Welcome to Metro. I will give you the real low down. Don't get me wrong Brian's tour is great and stuff but he doesn't know the real gossip on the news floor is between the staff. Let me tell you this place is worse than Seattle Grace Hospital. How about we go get us some coffee and I can fill you in" "Leigh Danes and its like you already know the key my heart, in my house when I was growing up coffee was referred to as the elixir of life" "A fellow caffeine addict, I knew I had a good feeling about you" Marisol proceeded to lead Rory to the break room and started a fresh pot of coffee. She filled Rory in on who is sleeping together, who used to sleep together, and who are bound to sleep together.

* * *

The offices of the new start up were pretty nice, considering the fact that it was a start up. The company currently was located on the 30th floor of an office building in Paolo Alto. He walked over to his new partner Todd and introduced himself, even though the two had already met on several of the meetings Logan had out here before he got the job. The two went into Todd's office so Logan could get a full run down on everything that had been done and was being worked on to get the company ready for launch.

Logan noticed that he seemed to be the object of the eye of a majority of the female staff. If this was only three years ago it would have been like Christmas day for a young Logan, but that was no longer the case. He guessed he zoned out when Todd interrupted his thoughts "I could introduce you to any of them you know"

"No thanks don't think my girlfriend, sorry fiancé, would appreciate that. Still getting used to calling her my fiancé"

"I don't think she would either, congratulations by the way"

"Thanks, don't be afraid to reap the benefits of the fact that I am spoken for and get yourself a date"

"I am spoken for as well, newly married actually. I'm afraid nobody is getting a date any time soon"

"Now that that is out of the way how about we get started on the briefing?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Back at the Chronicle Rory realized that people would want to know about her social life and she needed a nickname for Logan so her coworkers can't figure out who Logan really is, at least as long as she wanted to keep her identity a secret. During her lunch break she called her mom who would be just getting started back in Stars Hollow at the Dragonfly.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey Mom"

"Rory how is the first day going so far my oh so secret agent"

"Good but I need a fake name for my boyfriend because I can't be Leigh Danes dating a Logan that would be too coincidental"

"Okay so you need my help. You might want a little inside reference to your relationship so what are some nicknames or common pop culture references"  
"Well there I tend to call him a buttface miscreant but that can't be a name"

"I think your right there. There has to be something else I mean he calls you Ace for crying out loud"

"MASTER AND COMMANDER!"  
"Huh?" said Lorelai confused as to where she pulled that reference from

"It's from the first time we met. I was hanging up posters for Paris' wake for Professor Flemming. Logan, Colin and Finn were looking for the latest red head Finn had managed to forget when they bumped into me. Long story short Logan accused me of sleeping with Asher, I called him Judy Dench and then just as he was about to leave he says _'Master and Commander, that's what I want to call me from now on'_  
"That's actually the first time you have told me about how you and Logan met. I give it a 7 on the rom com scale. Well what is the main character of the movie Master and Commander? That is a good idea for a fake name for Logan"  
Rory googled the movie "Jack Aubrey, that is a great name.

"I will alert Jack of his name change"

"Thanks Mom. Love you I got to go my lunch break is almost over"

By the end of the day flowers had been delivered to Leigh's desk with a note attached saying _'Good Luck on your first day. Tell me all about it at home. Love you -Jack'_

Rory was smiling like an idiot reading the card when Marisol comes and sits down next to her.

"So is Jack your boyfriend?"  
"Yes he is, we went to Yale together and have been dating for three years. We moved out here together. He works for a technology start up in Paolo Alto."  
"From the looks of things he is a keeper"  
"That he is"  
"Well I better get back"


	11. Chapter 11

Logan was working hard setting everything up for the tech. company. Him and Todd had weekly lunch meetings and were growing to be quick friends. Trying to find new ways to make the company better. Rory was regularly handing in all her articles. She was fitting in with the staff and was grateful to have Marisol, although Rory felt guilty lying to Marisol about her name. The two bonded pretty quickly and had fun collaborating on articles together. They were also becoming good friends in the short time they had known each other. Over the next few weeks a routine quickly developed between the Rory. The each left the office around 6pm almost everyday. Even so Rory still usually was able to get home first so Logan would text her a list of groceries for her to get so that he could make dinner for the two of them when he got home while Rory sat down at the island, both of them enjoying a glass of wine as they talked about their day over dinner.

"So we are just about ready to launch the company, there is some huge party being planned for three weeks from Friday. You think I can pull you away from the newsroom for the gala?"

"Of course you can"

"I must warn you though, there is going to be press and that includes cameras, I know the Chronicle is doing a piece on the event about me, I already told them pictures of me is fine but none of you. Even so you could be in the background of some"

"That's fine you deserve to have everyone talking about how much hard work you have put into this and how well you are doing without the help of your father"

"That also means buying you a new gown for the event, why don't you invite your new friend from the paper to go with you? Don't worry about price, the dress is on me"

"I think that sounds like fun. I just might take you up on that idea, even though you paying for the dress is completely unnecessary"

"I insist Ace, its my pleasure"

The next day Rory walked over to Marisol's desk and invited her to go shopping with her.

"Hey Marisol, I have a proposition for you?"

Marisol quickly stopped typing her article and turned to Rory who was leaning against Marisol's desk. "What is it Leigh?"

"So you know how I told you my boyfriend works for a tech company?"

"Yeah? Where is this leading?"  
"Well they are having a huge gala in a few weeks which means I have to buy a gown, Jack is working like crazy and I could use someone to help me pick out my dress, I don't have many friends out here and I was wondering if we could make a day out of it?"

"Sounds like fun. We could grab some lunch at this cute place I know downtown and there are a bunch of cute shops and boutiques near there. I'm free Saturday, does that work?"  
"That's good for me as well, I will meet you for lunch on Saturday"

As Rory was walking back to her desk she got a call from Logan.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She asks, Logan usually doesn't call during work hours unless he has a meeting with investors near her and wants to meet up for lunch. Which has only happened twice, and it was still way to early for him to be calling about that.

"I am not going to make it back until pretty late tonight possibly won't even go home at all, we had a last minute complication and it really needs to get done tonight. You okay ordering in some take out for yourself. I know Chinese food out here is as good as New York but I hear some good things about Emperor's Dynasty down in Chinatown, plus they deliver"

"I'm sure I can manage thanks for letting me know. Just make sure to get some sort of rest, even if it is just a 20 minute power nap."

"I'll try and just in case I don't see you tonight Ace, I love you have a good rest of your day and a goodnight"

"Love you too, babe"

Rory had finished with everything at work around 5:30. It was then that she thought of an idea, surprise Logan with some dinner at the office so she would get to say hi and she would feel better knowing that he actually ate cause knowing Logan he would have worked the whole night and never eaten. She stopped at Emperor's Dynasty and got a bunch of food for her, Logan and anyone else in the office who might want before heading over.

When she got back into her car after getting the food, she called Logan's secretary, a middle age woman named Sarah.

"Hello, Logan Huntzberger's office, how can I help you?"  
"Sarah, it's Rory Gilmore, I'm Logan's fiancé"

"Yes hi, Logan told me about you when I mentioned a picture he has on his desk. He is in a meeting with Todd in his office right now would you like me to put you through to him"  
"No actually I was calling to give you warning I am on my way to surprise him with dinner since he said he was probably going to be working late could you let the security at the lobby know that I am coming so they will let me up the elevators?"  
"Absolutely that is no problem. I guess I will be seeing you soon then."

"Thank you" Rory then hung up and started towards Logan's office

When she arrived she walked over to the security desk in front of the elevator lobby.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, Sarah should have called down?"

"Yes she did, can I just see some ID first?"  
"Sure, here you are" she said handing over her driver's license.

After a quick glance at the picture the security officer opened the barrier and let her through. When the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor she was greeted by a middle aged brunette with dark eyes and a warm smile, who Rory presumed was Sarah. "Hi are you Sarah? I would shake you hand, but my hands are full of Chinese food, I'm Rory"  
"Very nice to meet you Rory I just thought I might help you navigate to Logan's office"

"Thank You so much"  
After a brief walk following behind Sarah, Rory could see Logan and another man not to much older than them, presumably Todd in the office directly adjacent to the corner office through a small pane of glass next to the door frame. The door was open just a crack, and she could hear the two men talking. She decided to knock on the door first instead of just walking in. The door was opened by the man she presumed to be Todd.

"Can I help you?" he asked obviously not noticing the three bags of Chinese food Rory had in her hands. Logan looked up from his computer to see who the visitor was.

"Ace? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would come surprise you, and also get some food in you. I brought enough for anyone else who may have needed in the office Knowing you, you would have worked all night without eating a bite and that is not good. I may or may not also just want to pick up my ring, I hate not having it on all day." She turns towards the other man and introduces herself "Hi, I'm Rory, Logan's fiancé. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Todd, pleasure to meet you as well" She had guessed correctly. Logan taps her on the shoulder and held out her ring between his left pointer finger and his thumb. He had his right hand was open. She placed her left hand in his so he could slide the ring back on along with a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks for the food Ace. Sit down, stay for a bit, tell me how was your day over at the paper. I could use the distraction for a moment" Rory sat down on the couch against the wall of the small office "Did you ask your friend Marisol to go dress shopping with you this weekend?"

"Yes I did we are going to meet up downtown for lunch and then go to some boutiques close to this place she knows."  
"That sounds great. Well as much as I loved and appreciate this visit me and Todd should really get back to work. I should be getting back to the apartment around 11"

"That's fine, just text if you are going to be later so I know not to wait up for you to get back. Todd, it was a pleasure meeting you, make sure this dork doesn't work himself to death" She said sarcastically pointing to her fiancé, who was now laughing while trying to appear offended to no avail.

The rest of the week went by without very much excitement and before they knew it, it was Saturday and Rory had to leave to get to her lunch date with Marisol.

"So you need an evening gown for this event that's so cool. Where is it going to be?"

"Apparently, they bought out the Modern Art Museum for the event, it is going to all be very Jennifer Lopez and Ralph Fiennes"  
"Which movie is that?"  
"Maid In Manhattan"  
"Ohhh yeah now I remember it. This has to be the first black tie event you have been to right?"

"No, actually my grandparents are part of the Hartford society circle and I have been dragged kicking and screaming to more of these kinds of events than I would like to admit by my grandmother"

"That has got to be pretty cool though you must feel like a princess"  
"Not exactly it is more like not being able to wait to take the dress off so you can actually eat something. Family is also more of a socially demanded obligation than an actual family in that kind of society." Said Rory commenting on social circle.

The rest of the day went mostly the same. The pair searched through three different dress shops before they found it. It was the perfect dress, a satin emerald green gown. It was completely fitted until the waist, with capped sleeves, a low back and deep v-neckline. The top half was also completely beaded. As soon as Rory stepped out of the dressing room Marisol's jaw dropped to the floor and said quite matter of factly. "This is the dress okay Leigh, all we have to do now is pay for it"

"Hold on I haven't even seen myself in it" She stepped up on to the platform in front of three mirrors creating a 360 degree view of the dress. She looked up and was in complete awe of herself she was stunning in this dress. Marisol was right all that was left to do was pay for it.

Before she knew it it was time for the gala and Rory was finishing her final touches on her hair and makeup.

"Ace come on you have been hiding this dress from me for two weeks can you come down here"  
She gave herself a final glance over in the bathroom mirror "I'm coming, I'm coming calm down". Logan's reaction to the dress was similar to Marisol's except just a little more subdued.

"Wow" he looked at her in almost disbelief. He almost couldn't believe that this gorgeous, hilarious and intelligent woman standing in front of him is the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. "Ace, you look absolutely incredible." He put his hands on her back pulling her closer to him, expecting to be met with the beads that covered the bodice but was shocked when he felt Rory's bare back. "Now I am definitely not letting you out of my sight. I want to show you off, make all the other guys jealous that they can never have you"

"Well you don't have to worry I think the gigantic diamond on my hand is proof enough"

"Fine just hold your drink in your left hand so it shows"  
"Of course, I'll be sure to" Said Rory in a sarcastic tone.

They headed to the town car waiting out side their apartment and off they went. It didn't surprise Rory when Logan found investors he had to talk to about thirty minutes after they arrived at the cocktail hour. She spent the rest of the cocktail hour wondering about the exhibit room they were in. Once everyone started for their tables she spotted Todd and thought she would go over and say hi possibly abuse him and the rest of his table as a sanctuary.

"Rory you're here" she hears Todd say

"Yep, Hey Todd"

"Where's your other half?" he teased

"Over there chatting business" She says "What else did you expect?"

"So you are just using us as your sanctuary, thanks" Todd said sarcastically

"Oh right, everyone this is Rory, she's a friend of mine and Rory these are some other members of the company, that's Mark, Shawn, Ben, Claire and Marie."

"Hi everyone"

"So how come I haven't seen you around the office?" asked Shawn.

"I don't work there I'm actually a writer for the San Francisco Chronicle. Now if you excuse me I have not had a glass of bubbly yet and if I am going to survive tonight I am going to need it" says Rory excusing herself too grab a glass of champagne from the bar.

As soon as Rory left the table both Shawn and Ben were trying to grab every detail about Rory from Todd.

"How do you know her?"

"She was meeting someone at the office and we have run into each other a few times since" said Todd not truly lying about anything.

"She was drop dead gorgeous. Is she single?" asked Ben  
"No she's not single"

"Is it serious"

"She has a gigantic diamond on her finger, I believe that would be categorized as serious"

"Think she would go for someone on the side?" asked Shawn

"I don't think so, ladies you want to be the judges on her fiancé"

"He's here?" said Marie

"Yes he's here, what do you think about that skinny blonde guy over there with the black suit, drinking scotch and talking to a bunch of older men" Todd said pointing Logan out to Claire and Marie.

"Dang he's cute. Wait that's the fiancé?" Said Claire

"Yes that is him, he also the other founding partner for the company" explained Todd

Rory returned to the table to thank Todd for being her sanctuary before she had to go off. She looked around the table and saw the change in attitude from all the men, specifically from Shawn and Ben.

"You told them didn't you Todd"

"Sorry it was either tell them or risk your guy finding out I enabled two men to flirt with you and I do not want to risk his wrath"

"You ruin my fun" Rory replied with a pout

"Who ruined your fun Ace and what fun was it cause I could really us some, Hi Todd"

"Logan"

"Oh nothing, how's everything going with you" I say and then kiss his cheek he then responds by flipping his drink to his other hand and putting his right arm around my waist and promptly kissing my temple

"Going well, we better head to our table Ace they are going to be serving dinner soon"

"Okay, bye Todd thanks for letting me abuse you as my sanctuary"

"Anytime, I assume I will see you when we have that client dinner and your and Logan's place next week."

"I would assume so unless I get pulled out of town for an article I will be there"

Just as they pulled away from Todd and his table the opening notes to 'Moon River' came from the band that was hired for the night.

"I believe they are playing our song Ace. I think this calls for some dancing"

"Logan no one else is dancing, I don't know"

"Come on Ace let's show them how two kids in love do it and breathe some life into this party"

"Well if you put it like that, I guess I could dance" she placed the now half empty glass of champagne on their table as Logan pulled them on to the dance floor. The whole room was bound to have all eyes on them and there was probably going to be dozens of pictures of them in the papers the next day but for right now she didn't care.


	12. I'm Back!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't been active in a long time but, I just finished my senior year in high school which can get pretty crazy at times. During this time I actually gave myself time for a love life and then in sorting out all those feelings lately I have written scattered parts of a short story. I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in reading despite the fact that it has nothing to do with Rory and Logan (although the boy that inspired the story and is featured very heavily in it definitely has some similarities to the Logan we see in Season 5 of Gilmore). I am also looking for someone to edit what I have written so far. If you are interested in reading it please comment on this post. If you are interested in editing it please message me.

Thank you so much for sticking with me,

huntzbergered x


End file.
